<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raw Meat by sanguia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245566">Raw Meat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguia/pseuds/sanguia'>sanguia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Malesub, Masochism, Master/Slave, Matriarchy, Physical Abuse, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Submissive Male, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, casual murder of some nameless side characters, dunking someone's head in water while having sex, elf abuse, i can't be bothered to give this a better name, in which men are for lewding and nothing else, misandry kink, whatever that's called, worldbuilding? in my self indulgent fantasy porn? it's more likely than you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguia/pseuds/sanguia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghorza, a famed orc ruler and conqueror, has a relaxing day with her slaves.</p><p>This is part 3 of a series.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642039</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raw Meat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of my series New World Order (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642039) that I had before I deleted my ao3 about a month and a half ago. You probably won't get some stuff if you haven't read those two stories for context.</p><p>I was looking through my google docs and as it turned out, I had this thing finished and it was just sitting there all lonely. So I figured eh, I might as well post this as the "finale" to the Ghorzaverse™ trilogy even though it could probably use some editing.</p><p>I was also partly inspired to post this because the femdom tag on ao3 continues to be an absolute fucking dumpster fire. So enjoy. Or don't. Whatever floats your boat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ghorza is roused from her heavy slumber she is first aware of the coolness of the air and it's loamy fragrance. She blinks, closes her eyes, and blinks again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and briefly blind her, causing her to let out an annoyed grumble. She never liked mornings. She fucking hates feeling groggy. She uncovers herself from the fur blankets, drags her feet off the bed, and rubs her knuckles into her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Ghorza yawns, long and lazy. Her disheveled, black curls are scattered and cover her eyes, and every breath she exhales smell faintly of ammonia and eviscerated, decomposing corpses. Just like every other morning.</p><p> </p><p>She stretches her arms above her head, taking in the room before her. She may live in a castle now, but she still likes to bring in a bit of home with her. Some good old fashioned orcish decor. She finds she quite likes the juxtaposition of royal blues and golds of the walls with the tanned hides and skeletons she props up as ornaments. Shriveled brown flowers droop from dismal vases and all is dark and dank just the way she likes it. On the wall are heaps of maps and notes for battle formations. She had no need for the painted portraits of past rulers, so she ripped them apart. They made fine fuel for the fireplace, as did almost every other personal trinkets that belonged to the now dead royal family that lived here.</p><p> </p><p>One thing she did keep was the golds and diamonds. Fuck, does she like shiny things when they aren’t glinting in her eyes and blinding her. Extortionate trinkets of deep, lustrous gold and glittering diamonds are draped around everything in the room, all coming together to a large pile of treasure in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>She takes the jewelry at random, bedazzling herself with rings that are accessorized with rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Golden bangles playfully tinkle and slide from her forearm to her hand, the crystals set in silver metal sparkle when it catches the sunlight. On her neck sits a gleaming necklace with multiple rubies the size of a human’s fist.</p><p> </p><p>She appreciates herself in the mirror. Dressed with gaudy jewels like this, she looks like a mockery of every King and Queen that she’s conquered. Perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding she looks sufficiently <em> regal </em>she heads out to the dining room— which is similarly decorated with animal hides, chains and hunting trophies— and is immediately greeted with the aroma of cooked meat. Pork, to be specific. Looks like her boys are making themselves useful for this morning.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza gets herself comfortable in her mahogany chair, the furniture once had cherubs chiselled into the sides, but she tore those off and replaced them with deer skulls, and carved in some spikes. One could never have too many spikes. </p><p> </p><p>Settled in, her elves— Stoslo and Navarre— come staggering in with her meal, a full roasted hog on a silver platter. It takes both men to carry it, their knees buckling under the wait of the animal that’s far larger than the both of them. Ghorza appreciates the sights of their straining muscles—and they’ve got such lovely sculpted bodies— the sweat glistening from their skin as they struggle to bring the platter towards her. They almost, <em> almost </em>drop it, but manage recovery to put it on the table. She revels in the flicker of fear on both of their expressions. Dropping it would have warranted a whipping for them both.</p><p> </p><p>The hog sits on the plate in crispy waves of sauce, the sea-foam fat glistening on the rind and over the rasher. Roasted to perfection, and overpowering with its delicious smell that makes her salivate instantly. Ghorza doesn’t waste her time and digs in, ripping and tearing with her hands and teeth. From between the soggy white slices flops greasy bacon rashers, the meat breaks over her tongue, perfectly crisp, perfectly salty. The flavour is like a bomb in her mouth, exploding in all the right ways.</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo and Navarre don’t eat with her. Of course they don’t, they never eat before or with her. They always have their meal <em> after, </em> when she’s done so they can have her scraps. It’s usually enough for the two elves anyway. They stand there obediently, wearing nothing but a loincloth. It’s a <em> special </em> loincloth, or so she’s been told. Black and gold, with the fabric in front of their groin extending to their knees. Apparently it’s something dancers in the far east wears. Regardless, it’s the only thing they’re permitted to wear since it fits them so <em> well.  </em></p><p> </p><p>They don’t speak either and through each loud bite she takes a second to look at the elves. Ah, breakfast and eye-candy. Now this was bliss. </p><p> </p><p>She looks at their chests, still slicked with sweat, each of them bearing her name carved across their skin. Ghorza had decreed a new law that any man must have his owner’s name on his chest, and to add to that she’s branded their right shoulders with the image of a ram— the symbol of orcs. That part was just a ‘bonus,’ their pristine bodies just looks so <em> divine </em>being littered with scars. She especially liked them on Stoslo, they juxtaposed so nicely with his brown skin.</p><p> </p><p>There’s something… different about these two today. Sweatier than usual, that’s for sure. Looks like they’re about to break out into hives. Stoslo seems almost out of breath with how he exhales, and Navarre’s eyes shift from place to place. Their ears are drooping. When she looks further down, she sees their knees shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. Maybe they’re scared she’s gonna punish them for almost dropping her breakfast. Whatever. She likes it when they’re scared, so she keeps eating at a languid pace.</p><p> </p><p>She rips one of the hind legs of the hog straight off, and bites through the bone. It takes a mere five bites before she’s finished with the piece.</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo shifts on his feet, a small, almost imperceptible noise escaping his lips. It sounds like it could have been a moan. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’s hungry.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza rips into the ribs, dousing it in sauce before digging in.</p><p> </p><p>Navarre wrings his hands together while visibly shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Must be the nerves she thought about earlier.</p><p> </p><p>She tears into the liver and stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo’s eyes flutter shut with pinched brows. Ghorza sees his stomach tense like he’s trying his damndest to hold in vomit that’s climbing up his throat.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> better </em> not fucking throw up, otherwise she <em> will </em>kill him.</p><p> </p><p>She rips off the spine of the hog with a satisfying <em> sllllllck.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Navarre gasps softly. Now he’s out of breath, too. </p><p> </p><p>Hog almost eaten in its entirety, Ghorza stands and rubs her now sticky and greasy hands on her legs. She cracks her neck, noting how both Stoslo and Navarre tense. Honestly, they look like they’re about to piss themselves. The very thought makes her cock a grin. </p><p> </p><p>She’s about to drag on their perceived fear by wordlessly circling them, making them jump by pretending to punish them before leaving, when it clicks. They haven’t had their weekly dose of Teshavanian mushrooms. Ghorza belatedly realizes that she wrote down a reminder for herself to get a new stock of the fungi, but forgot.</p><p> </p><p>And now they’re going through withdrawal.</p><p> </p><p>Oops.</p><p> </p><p>As much as she likes seeing them like this, she’s not quite ready to let them die from not having their usual bowl of mushroom soup. Sometimes these shrooms seemed too potent for its own good. Still, risks aside, it has worked phenomenally with keeping elves complacent.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza stands behind her toys, their skin now filled with goosebumps. Stoslo is openly panting now. </p><p> </p><p>She gropes both their asses and points at what’s left of the hog with her chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, dig in then,” she says with a smile, “I’ll come back with your Tesha soup, so don’t go dying on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Navarre gasps, arching his back to lean his ass into her hand. His lips and long ears quiver as he speaks, “T-T-Thank you, Chief.”</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo swallows heavily, eyes glazed over. “So… So g-generous… Thank y-y-you, Chief.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordinarily, she’d get someone else to buy the shit, but she feels like taking a leisurely stroll today.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza gives them a pat on their rears that almost borders on <em> affectionate, </em>and leaves the dining room and exits the castle.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She’s not the only one that’s been doing redecorating. The town square and the houses surrounding it are covered in animal hides, thick furs, tusks, and animal trophies. Where there once were street lamps are now torches, rickety wooden shops dot the streets and the elegant fountain in the middle of the town square had been replaced with a large fire pit. The smell of spices and overripe fruit overpowers everything else.</p><p> </p><p>The clinking of her jewelry alerts everyone to her presence, and orcs, elves and humans all bow their head to her when she strolls past them. Even those in the middle of being serviced by their men take the time to acknowledge their fealty to her.</p><p> </p><p>There are men here and there. They’re mostly doing their domestic duties— cooking, cleaning and getting fucked by the women who owned them. Ghorza eyes a young human man beating the dust out of a bearskin rug, his chest showing the name of who owns him— Uloth, one of her right hand women. This man must be a new addition to Uloth's harem, because Ghorza doesn’t recognize him. He’s got a big, ugly bruise on his right eye. He’s probably in the midst of being broken. For many women, having multiple men is a sign of wealth. </p><p> </p><p>Ghorza doesn’t need many men, obviously, everyone knows she’s richer than them anyway.</p><p> </p><p>As she wanders further into town she’s greeted with the <em> symphony </em> of men screaming and moaning from being beaten and fucked. A wagon of newly conquered male slaves pass by her, their eyes fearful and bodies shivering. It’s a mix of elves and humans this time. They’ll be taken to the dungeons, probably. Maybe she should visit and have her own <em> fun </em>with them.</p><p> </p><p>Continuing on, she passes what was once a knight academy. It’s where all the screaming and moaning is from— the building had been refurbished to become a brothel. All hopeful knights that once studied these halls are now trained whores, wearing nothing but their tabards that have been cut in a way to make their muscular bodies even more easy access. </p><p> </p><p>Ghorza sees tied men with chained collars being ridden by women. Their thighs have tally marks written on them and other demeaning terms. She closes her eyes, taking in the squealing and whimpering. Music to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>When she opens her eyes, there’s a whore in front of her. His eyes are glazed, has unruly red hair, and walks with an awkward gait. He must have been pegged recently, and judging from the fluid dripping from his mouth, he must have had his mouth to someone’s cunt as well. The man approaches her, hands shakily touching her arms as he begins to lower himself to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even say anything. He just assumes she’ll fuck him.</p><p> </p><p>How impudent.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a sickening crack in the air when she backhands him, blood coming from his lips from where her rings caught him. He limply falls to the ground, hand going to where she hit him and fear flashing across his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She sneers, “What, no groveling and begging first? Did no one here teach you fucking manners?”</p><p> </p><p>The whore’s breathing hitches and his eyes become glassy with a sudden onset of tears. He prostrates himself and blabbers a bunch of pathetic apologies. She pays him no mind, walking past as he’s dragged away by another woman by the hair. No doubt he’ll be put in a pillory for that offense. </p><p> </p><p>She continues walking, leaving the brothel behind. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, she’s at the main market square. Stalls lined the route, and Ghorza pauses for a moment to survey the flamboyant scene, and observe the milling throng. The smells of freshly slaughtered meat hanging from hooks makes her lick her lips, and it’s mostly slaves hustling and bustling and buying merchandise for their masters. Naturally, they all make space for her, no man daring to look her in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>In the crowd, she sees a familiar tuft of shiny brown hair. She’s only seeing this man’s back, but he’s the most dressed out of any slave in the plaza. He’s actually got a <em> shirt </em>on. His suit makes him stand out, and when he turns and Ghorza catches a glimpse of his face—</p><p> </p><p>A wide, toothy grin spreads across her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She catches up and grabs him on the shoulder, hard enough to make him noticeably wince. And when he turns to her, she enjoys every ounce of pure horror she sees on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well,” she drawls, not missing how the man’s body trembles, “Fancy seeing you here, <em> Lucien.” </em></p><p> </p><p>He gags on nothing, lips quivering as he stares at the ground, too frightened to even look at her. In his arms, he’s carrying a basket of fruits and his trembling makes some of the produce spill onto the muddy ground. </p><p> </p><p>In the midst of the crowd, a feminine voice calls out, “Feles? Ah, there you are.”</p><p> </p><p>A tall elf casually strolls towards them, she wears a greenish-blue gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A semicircular, high collar made of silk-like materials headed the ankle-length robe. She walks as lightly as an acrobat. <em> Definitely </em>richer than most people here, but that comes as no surprise— she’s the one that bought the former King. </p><p> </p><p>Lucien immediately perks up hearing her voice, a small smile forming on his lips as he turns to the elf. The elf’s and Ghorza’s eyes meet.</p><p> </p><p>“Chief Ghorza!” She bows, “Such an honour to see you here. I hope Feles wasn’t giving you any trouble?” Lucien— Feles?— seems to tense at the mere thought of him inconveniencing people. Ghorza keeps her eye on the slave.</p><p> </p><p>She smirks, watching him continue to stare on the ground, “I hope he’s been… worth the price you paid for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course! He’s been lovely. He takes things so <em> well,” </em>Feles’ cheeks flush red from that comment, but his Master pays him no mind as she continues, “I find more and more that I simply enjoy spoiling the cute thing. We’re currently traveling the world, you see, we’re on our way to the Northern Peninsula to see the aurora borealis. I hear that it’s quite the sight.”</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza hums non committedly. He’s definitely one of the luckier slaves to seemingly have been bought by someone so soft and affectionate. Almost sickeningly sweet. </p><p> </p><p>He looks healthy. Strong, even. Many slaves become willowy and gaunt after a while.</p><p> </p><p>The elf croons at Feles, cupping his cheek with her hand and making him turn his head so he can kiss her. When it becomes noisy tongue action, Ghorza figures she’s had enough here. </p><p> </p><p>Sickeningly sweet indeed.</p><p> </p><p>It makes her decide to be especially rough with Stoslo and Navarre today.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She <em> finally </em>reaches the damn stall she’s looking for. It’s manned by a gangly and elderly human woman, Ghorza thinks her name is Nora or Noreen, she never really cared to remember. The important thing is that in the middle of her sacks of nuts and dried fruit on sale, is the mushroom she needs. </p><p> </p><p>She grunts, “A couple of months worth of Teshavanian ‘shrooms.”</p><p> </p><p>The old woman makes a small noise, giving Ghorza the stink-eye, probably because she cut in line. The hag’s forehead is wrinkled by many peaks and trenches— caused by years of consistent scowling, probably— with unflatteringly crowned eyes that permanently harbour a disdainful glare. </p><p> </p><p>“I was in the middle of a transaction, so if you don’t mind, you should get back in line.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a gasp from the person behind her, and everything seems to go silent. Maybe this isn’t Nora or Noreen, because that bitch is smart not to give her any bullshit. This some new vendor? Who doesn’t know who she is, or perhaps <em> does </em>know and think she can pull this shit regardless?</p><p> </p><p>That’s <em> hilarious. </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s always the older humans that pull this shit, too. They seem to have a little trouble with authority.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza doesn’t even need to think about what she’s going to do next, as her hand goes to the woman’s throat on its own. <em> And </em> the hag doesn’t even have a chance to make a peep, her windpipe is immediately crushed when Ghorza closes her first. Every muscle on her victim’s face tightens, eyes narrowed, chin jutted outward, and then there’s a loud <em> crack.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Her body goes limp, and Ghorza drops her to the ground. She glances down at the body as if it were a rug out of place, and tuts when blood begins dripping out from the mouth. The red liquid spreads like a bib. </p><p> </p><p>Eh, maybe her bones would make some good decor. </p><p> </p><p>She looks at the vendor next to her with a growl, making sure to bear her teeth in a sneer, “A couple months worth of Teshavanian ‘shrooms.”</p><p> </p><p>The vendor shudders, looking like she just pissed herself, but shakily packs her a bag.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza doesn’t pay a dime. She never does.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ghorza remembers the first time she fucked Stoslo.</p><p> </p><p>His father— she’s not sure if he was Stoslo’s actual father or if he was just some high-priest or whatever— had invited her under the pretense of diplomacy. The old man then had the audacity to call her a greenskin and tried to ambush her.</p><p> </p><p>Suffice to say, it didn’t end well for the priests in the temple.</p><p> </p><p>She remembers the blood dripping from her knuckles. It wasn’t hers, oh no, her skin is much too thick and tough to break from beating some old elf to death. Some brain matter had exploded from the back of his skull when he hit him particularly hard, and it splattered on the otherwise white temple walls. Every face around her was marked with red splatter and limbs laid at unnatural angles in the soft morning light.</p><p> </p><p>In the midst of it, was a trembling Stoslo in a puddle of his own urine, dark skin almost completely covered in crimson. </p><p> </p><p>It made her smirk. </p><p> </p><p>And she decided then and there she would keep him.</p><p> </p><p>She only needed to wait a few hours after force feeding him Teshavanian mushroom soup before he was a panting, writhing whore. </p><p> </p><p><em> “P-P-Please,” </em> He moaned, hands clutching his stomach while his knees shook, <em> “I c-can’t take it anymore.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Ghorza sat where the brass sculpture of the goddess this dark elf worshipped once stood. She couldn’t be assed to remember the false idol’s name. The fragrance of blood was heavy and the sound of other priests in the same pitiful position as him could be heard in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a lopsided smirk. <em> “Aw, what about your vows of chastity?” </em>She asked, her tone bemused.</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo muttered a low, breathy groan. His body shone from the sweat, and Ghorza could practically feel the emanating heat from his nude body. <em> “Agh… haa… I-It hurts! My c-c-c-cock has never f-felt this hard before! P-Please!” </em></p><p> </p><p>He’s never had a boner, period. A wide, wolfish grin spread across her face and she watched his cock twitch with every breath he took. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tell me what you are.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now openly sobbing, the dark elf’s whole body trembles. <em> “I-I’m a stupid w-w-whore who can’t live without your c-cunt.” </em></p><p> </p><p>That had made her heave a loud, boisterous laugh and she slapped her knee. She had only told him he was a whore, so the cunt part was all on him. Seemed like these priests learned awfully quickly.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah,” </em> she said with a mocking jeer, <em> “That’s exactly what you are. Just like every other man.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Stoslo shook his hips, drool falling his chin. He shook like he was going to fall apart, and Ghorza let herself enjoy it for the delicious long seconds. It built up the anticipation and torture, and a low thrum of pleasure flowed throughout her at seeing how pretty he was when he was suffering and needy.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally did fuck him, he screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza also remembers when she first captured Navarre.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for her to fuck him, because she let everyone else have their way with him first.</p><p> </p><p><em> “If everyone here fucks you, and you don’t cum, I’ll let you go. Simple.” </em>She said.</p><p> </p><p>Navarre glared at her, his expensive noble home ransacked and nearly teared down. Ghorza’s fellow soldiers ate him up with their greedy eyes, but he continued to look at her with defiance.</p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s all you have, greenskin?” </em> He challenged, and oh, the poor thing was just practically begging to put on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>With a snap of her fingers, it was pandemonium. Another orc threw him to the ground and Navarre couldn’t suppress the shrill yelp that escaped his lips. Someone else ripped the shirt and pants off of him, and the elf stupidly tried to cover himself in a vain attempt of modesty, but Ghorza’s soldiers pinned him down with bruising holds.</p><p> </p><p>He struggled, and while Ghorza savoured each grimace and sneer he had, his face was unfortunately blocked when someone sat on him. A human, and she had begun grinding her crotch on his face while making truly lurid noises.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mmmph!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Navarre arched his back, and at the point an orc forced him back down, the sound of his back hitting the wooden floor making Ghorza’s spine tingle. Oh, she was actually kind of jealous she’s not having her fun with them.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand rubbed against her crotch.</p><p> </p><p>The other orc grabbed a hold of Navarre’s defenseless cock, twisted it roughly and practically drooled over how the elf’s screams were muffled by someone’s cunt. His foreskin was pulled back when she began jerking him off just as roughly, and unceremoniously shoved a finger in his dry asshole without warning.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, there was another pitiful scream.</p><p> </p><p>The orc, being significantly larger than the elf, stretched out his anus with her single finger. Ghorza assumed she hooked her finger, because Navarre arched his back again, toes curling. Men’s bodies were so simple.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hah, I wonder if I put another finger in this fucker’s ass would bleed.” </em> The orc mocked.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Don’t fuck him too hard, I want my turn!” </em>Another orc in the crowd complained.</p><p> </p><p><em> “His mouth is amaziiiing, aaaah! He sure is somethin’ special. I hear all male high-elves are a bunch of crazy nymphos!” </em>The human riding his face exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The human’s body trembled, her thighs tightened around Navarre’s face and he gagged. She probably would have stayed there longer as the aftershocks passed, but someone else pushed her off to take her place. The human, eyes blissful and smile sadistic, took a brush and ink that had been placed on a table nearby and added a tally-mark on Navarre’s bare chest. The countdown had officially begun.</p><p> </p><p>His cock hard, the orc crudely fingering his swollen asshole mounted him. In typical orc fashion, she was fast and rough against his pelvis. </p><p> </p><p>Much to Ghroza’s disappointment, he came awfully soon. The orc riding him wasn’t even close to finishing. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Navarre twitched and spasmed as jolts relentlessly assaulted his spine. The woman on his face left, and Ghorza stood over him with a single raised brow. He already looked close to death. His wall of self-control had already crumbled.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You’ve got a pretty nice line of customers you got here. You’d make a fortune if you charged.” </em> She smirked at his gag and pathetic attempt at a hateful glare, <em> “Appropriate for such a whorish slave like yourself.” </em></p><p> </p><p>She left him there then. He lost the challenge, but that doesn’t mean everyone else who worked <em> so </em>hard in pillaging his kingdom couldn’t have their way with him.</p><p> </p><p>When she returned to take him to her chambers, his body was completely limp, and his skin was covered with tally-marks and bodily fluids. He was as worthless as the dirt beneath him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Now, both elves sit on either side of her. Stoslo at her left, and Navarre to her right. Their arms are around her neck and they shower her with their worship while she lazily gropes their rears. They wear nothing but jewels and golden chains around their bodies, the jewelry clinking every time they squirm in her hold. Golden collars hang on their necks, signifying her ownership of them, and telling everyone else that only <em> she </em>is allowed to fuck them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Chief!” Stoslo exclaims, “Thank you sooooooooooooo much for the Tesha soup! I feel so renewed!”</p><p> </p><p>Navarre gives her an awkward but seductive smile. “Please, won’t you take me?” He waggles his eyebrows and lowers his voice to a hoarse whisper, “Or has walking through the town tired you out, greenskin?”</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo interjects, “Even if you’re tired, I can do allllll the work for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Piss off, slag! The Chief’s <em> mine!” </em></p><p> </p><p>A low thrum comes from the back of Ghorza’s throat, and she tightens her grip on Navarre’s ass. This is different from being disrespected from some random whore on the street and a vendor, because these are <em> her </em> boys and she’s trained them like this. She likes the fight. The desperation to be dominated. Ordinarily, comments like this would have them thrown to the male orcs. Male orcs, while still naturally submissive to their female betters, are still <em> orcs. </em>The vestiges of their primitive masculine minds still had a desire to dominate something, and they proved to be good punishments to slaves who forgot their place.</p><p> </p><p>The hand on Stoslo’s ass moves up to his lips, and she forces her thumb into his mouth. His soft, wet tongue licks around her sharp nail, and he hollows out his cheeks to give her a suckle. Her other hand on Navarre’s rear reaches back, before suddenly coming back to give the elf a resounding spank on his asscheek.</p><p> </p><p>Then she grabs a fistful of his thick hair, “I’m <em> no one’s.” </em>She growls, feeling him grind uselessly on her thigh. She smirks. “You’re both mine. But since you’re both so desperate for a fuck, maybe we can have a competition.”</p><p> </p><p>The elf’s eyes flutter, “Anything, Chief. I can take anything you throw at me. Better than that slag of a priest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhhhmmm,” Stoslo continues stucking on her thumb, though he shoots Navarre a glare. She takes her thumb out of his mouth with a <em> pop, </em>a thin trail of saliva following his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Slag this, slag that,” he says with a pout, “You’re just jealous the Chief likes me better.” </p><p> </p><p>The other elf sticks out his tongue. “You won’t be saying that after I beat you in whatever this competition is, slag!”</p><p> </p><p>They bicker some more, trading insults— though it’s mostly variations of the word ‘slag,’ god do they love that fucking word— and Ghorza eventually decides to stand, making them suddenly slide off her thighs and fall on the ground ass first. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a simple competition,” she says, walking towards her trunk of toys and ignoring their whines of her leaving them. She kicks the trunk open, eyes immediately going to what she wants. “Whoever reaches the red line first wins.”</p><p> </p><p>She takes out the toy, their gasps of both shock and arousal beginning to turn her on.</p><p> </p><p>A double ended dildo, and a large one at that. It’s made of glass that’s strong enough to not break even under the jaws of a dragon. It was once the armour of the knights around here, but now it’s been melded into this toy. It glistens and shines. A fucking royal looking dildo.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle is a red line. </p><p> </p><p>Her expression becomes a lopsided smirk. “Get in position and wet your assholes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Chief!” They squeal in unison.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ghorza holds the large dildo between them, on either end of the toy is a lubed up anus waiting to be filled. Stoslo and Navarre are practically drooling over the prospect, faces red and panting like bitches in heat while on all floors. </p><p> </p><p>“Begin.” She says, licking her lips as she watches both elves edge their holes towards the tip of the toy.</p><p> </p><p>They both quiver as the hot walls of their rectum close around the dildo.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the lube, they both grit their teeth and grimace as their assholes are filled. Soon getting into a groove, they move their hips to take on more of the dildo, gyrating their hips and arching their backs in any attempt to get to the red line faster. </p><p> </p><p>“Uuugh,” they moan, at times trying to stifle any noise that comes of them.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza decides they need a little more… motivation. She takes out another toy from her trunk.</p><p> </p><p>A whip. She tests it out in the air, both men suddenly freezing at the familiar sound. Both of their skins that had been broken so many times by the whip, so their backs are a gnarled map of their pain.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t waste any more time.</p><p> </p><p>Cracks sounded out as she rains her whip down their defenseless skin. She hits their asses first, pleasantly surprised neither of them flinch in a way that the toy would just pop out of their anuses. Red welts grow on their cheeks. With every swing of the whip comes another streak across their skin, and their shapely asses are soon covered by gashes. The marks arouse Ghorza more than anything else, and she rubs her cunt with her free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Kffh… ugh!” Stoslo squeals, and he breaks into a cold sweat as he tries to hold out against the pain. She can see his sphincter muscles clench around the toy with each hit. </p><p> </p><p>Ghroza speaks casually, “Come on now, can’t you two be a little more enthusiastic and moan? You’re ruining the mood. At this point, I think I’ll just go fuck someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Spurred on by that, they keep fucking themselves with the toy. They both tremble as their holes are violated and their flesh whipped.</p><p> </p><p>“A-aah… it’s so big!” Navarre whines, voice shrill. Every crack of the whips makes his hips jolt. </p><p> </p><p>Stoslo joins in the cacophony of slutty noises. “Khh…! I can take m-more Chief! I-I can take b-b-bigger!”</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza alternates the strikes between their bodies. The sound of whip slicing through the air and their wavering confidence only increases the pressure she feels against her cunt. </p><p> </p><p>“Fitting for masochistic pigs like you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, she has half a mind to take out her nose hooks.</p><p> </p><p>Their whimpers and whines only become louder. </p><p> </p><p>“Agh! Nngghh! M-M-More, Chief!” Which one was that, she wonders? They’re both blurring into the same person to her, and she can’t be bothered to separate their voices anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Moving his hips, Navarre tries to take as much as the dildo as his body could possibly allow, practically skewering himself.</p><p> </p><p>Brutally unforgiving and hard, the toy continues to stretch their anuses as much as humanly possible, making them grimace and groan. Even with lubrication, she can see the pain the object gave them. Their bodies twitch and writhe, and breathy whines escape their lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh… kugh, ffgn!” They whine as the dildo buries itself further into their asshole, winding itself up as it’s screws deeper and deeper. Looking at Stoslo, Ghorza sees he’s making decent progress too, but Navarre inches closer and closer to the red line much faster.</p><p> </p><p>She decides to whip Stoslo to give him some <em> encouragement. </em>“Start sniffling and wailing like the pig you are.” Each hit of the whip is punctuated with his noises of discomfort, but there’s pleasure threaded with the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Kfh! Guh! Fffhfg! Thank you, C-Chief! Thank you for g-g-giving this lowly ma-masochistic pig your a-attention!” Big beads of sweat form on both of their skin, dripping everywhere as they thrashed around.</p><p> </p><p>Their voices are sweet on her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt?” She asks with a mocking jeer, continuing to assault their flesh. </p><p> </p><p>“A-Agh, yes, it hurts!”</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts, C-Chief!”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t even need to bend down to know their cocks are rock hard at her treatment. There’s probably a puddle of their pre-cum on the floor. Pathetic pained shouts surge from their mouths, but their bodies drown in arousal. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, she’s tamed them so well.</p><p> </p><p>She tears through Stoslo’s tanned skin wherever she strikes, the wounds swelling up and beginning to bleed. His brown ass shakes with each hit and again, she continues to watch him clench around the toy as it ferociously digs into him. Every jolt of his hips tells Ghorza he’s close to giving up. He’s beginning to crumble.</p><p> </p><p>Their assholes grip the toy, and every time they continue to move there’s lurid squelching noises. </p><p> </p><p>Ghorza’s own body is burning hot, each time she sees the sharp pain assault their bodies there’s another strike of fiery heat sent to her core. </p><p> </p><p>Taking her attention away from Stoslo, she spares Navarre a glance and gives the high elf a strike with the whip. </p><p> </p><p>His body convulses under her relentless administrations.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, his body is seeking climax. The sensation causing his body to tremble violently was one she was intimately familiar with, and she laughs at how he throws his head back and his eyes roll back. </p><p> </p><p>Such a shameful orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Stoslo to reach the same state. She can hear their cum spurting and hitting the wooden floor. </p><p> </p><p>Their bodies ravaged by a spine tingling orgasm, they’re clearly quickly overtaken with exhaustion. They pant, arms trembling and struggling to keep them on all fours. Their faces are blissful, and it’s clear they were in a state of euphoria from being violated in such an unsightly manner.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza throws the whip aside, whistling lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like Navarre won that. His asshole is touching the red line.” Is all she says.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Just for this moment, Stoslo will be your mouth slave.”</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza takes a look at her boys with a smirk. Navarre is on his knees, practically facesitting on Stoslo while the dark elf furrows his brows from having a pair of testicals laying on his face. They’ve since… recovered from earlier, their wounds disinfected but still bare. </p><p> </p><p>Now, it’s not as though Navarre will <em> only </em>have the opportunity to get a blowjob from Stoslo. Oh no, that’d be far too boring for Ghorza’s taste. She’s got something a little extra just for her pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Navarre leans over a tub of water, hands on the rim for support. </p><p> </p><p>Ghorza snaps her fingers. “Stoslo, get on with it.”</p><p> </p><p>The dark elf’s tongue squirms across Navarre’s balls and penis, eventually he’s able to angle himself to that so that his tongue licks around his foreskin and he pecks at the urethra. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes as he delights in Navarre’s cock with steady strokes with his tongue and an almost affectionate suction of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You really ought to begin violating his mouth, Navarre.” Ghorza says, fingers curling in his brown hair. The elf takes one large gulp of air, and she thrusts his head into the water.</p><p><br/>
Droplets fly, and with her firm grip there’s no possible way for him to escape the water. At first, the water is free of bubbles, but many soon appear as Navarre’s body begs for air. </p><p> </p><p>She lifts him up, laughing at his coughing and gagging.</p><p> </p><p>And without really thinking about it, she leans in to violate his mouth with a rough kiss. She doesn’t give him a chance to regain his bearings or breathing, and invades his lips with her tongue and easily dominates him completely. </p><p> </p><p>When they part and he gasps, she shoves his head back into the water. As an orc, she can hold her breath for significantly longer than any human or elf, so she has to be careful not to just outright drown him. It’s happened to the pet she had before these two. Such a shame.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down, she sees Stoslo is still tracing the head of Navarre’s penis with his tongue. He makes some truly disgusting noises as he continues to lick around the foreskin, hands lovingly and gently stroking the hairy base of the penis as it grows harder. His eyes narrow, seeming to enjoy himself as he happily licks around the glans.</p><p> </p><p>Despite their bickering, they liked getting fucked by one another. But maybe that's simply the Teshavanian mushroom’s effect. Eh, who cares. She knows there’s no love between them.</p><p> </p><p>When there’s bubbles in the water again, she yanks Navarre by the hair again. </p><p> </p><p>“Move your hips, dumbass,” she says, going in for another overwhelming kiss, worming her tongue into his mouth before quickly departing before he can register what even happened.</p><p> </p><p>His head is soon back in the water.</p><p> </p><p>While his face is submerged, he begins moving his hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Fffhhn…” The noise of the dark elf makes must somehow spur Navarre on, because he begins to thrust his hips back and forth. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stoslo slowly takes the entirety of Navarre’s now fully erect cock into his mouth without hesitation. It doesn’t take long for Navarre to embrace the sensation of him grazing the slag’s throat with his cock, and he soon begins making his hips movements rougher and faster. Well, as rough and fast as he’s able while trying not to drown.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza yanks him back out, and whether it’s the sweet air or the way Stoslo savours his cock and the obscene sucking noises that makes him moan, she doesn’t know. After a few short gasps, she dunks his head again. Her cunt was throbbing, and she laughs again at the sorry state of both of her toys.</p><p> </p><p>He’s only in the water for a short period of time, as she yanks back out again. This time when she kisses him, she bites his lip hard enough he bleeds. She can feel his body trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Navarre gasps, “My body is t-t-t-ingling, Chief! I—” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t finish his sentence, because his head is back in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo’s head bobs up and down as he sucks so hard on Navarre’s length that his cheeks cling onto the cock. No doubt he’s using the back of his throat to stroke the glan, driving the high elf closer to orgasm. Watching his deep-throating sends intense pleasure to race up Ghroza’s spine towards her brain.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a sudden surge of bubbles in the water as Navarre screams, his body is no doubt hit with shivers and a toe-curling sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmh! Uuuuufffmgh!” Stoslo chokes as Navarre erupts in his mouth, semen going straight down his esophagus. And he happily gulps them up.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t swallow everything.” Ghorza commands with a smirk, still holding Navarre’s head down in the water as he struggles and flaps his arms around in growing panic.</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo breathes heavily through his nose, eyes shut as his mouth continues to be filled. Both elves tremble with pleasure. And maybe a bit of fear, which simply served to make Ghorza more aroused.</p><p> </p><p>The pleasure she feels now is triple-fold, seeing them writhe and suffer like this. </p><p> </p><p>A bubbly, wet mixture of semen and saliva drips from Stoslo’s obscene lips as he vigorously continues to cling onto Navarre’s cock with his mouth. And <em> finally, </em>she realizes her grip on Navarre’s hair and he flops out of the water tub, his cock slipping out of Stoslo’s mouth in the process. He pants, coughs and gags, face red and body jolting from the aftershocks of his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Ghorza isn’t finished yet, well, not with Stoslo anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Navarre more or less useless because he just came, she unceremoniously shoves him to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo is erect, so she’ll use him. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t swallow.” She says, her voice low and husky. The elf’s cheeks are comically inflated trying to hold Navarre’s semen in, and some of it dribbles on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t waste any time mounting him. Her blood is boiling, needing some form of release. </p><p> </p><p>Every fold on Ghorza’s cunt begins to suck at his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmph—!!” Stoslo’s full mouth fails to make words. He heaves his back and neck over and over again as his thighs convulse.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah, your body reacts so naturally to me. Such a good whore.” She praises, licking her lips as the elf continues to visibly struggle to keep the semen in his mouth, and she idly gropes her breasts and rides him in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>She contricts her vagina. His cock has a comfortable warmness and as much as she wants to slap his face, she doesn’t quite want all the semen filling his cheeks to be spilled just yet. The mere thought of any woman being dominated from something so pathetic as a cock makes her chortle under her breath. She could snap this thing in two just by clenching her vaginal walls.</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo’s bangs are wet with sweat as he sheds tears of pleasure that he didn’t even attempt to hide. He is absolutely enraptured with her riding him as his devilishly handsome body writhes about.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand, she reaches down to spread her pussy lips, using her fingers to rub against her engorged clit. Her eyes shine with an aroused glint, breathing heavy. She braces her hips and continues to pound against Stoslo’s body. She practically dances on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmgh,” Stoslo continues to let out little noises, the occasional bubble of semen escaping his lips. She feels the surge of his semen fill her cunt as he cums, the added warmth flooding her makes her clamp down hard.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza thrusts her hips, her breasts swaying about with each movement, and she savours every inch of his erect dick. Men were nothing more than toys, and the fact was simply a sublime feeling sending electric shock to and fro her entire muscular body. Her folds continually clamp down on him, taking every ounce of pleasure she could from this pitiful slave.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat flies as she reaches her climax. Her inner walls constrict one last time and her body feels as though it’s on fire. Slaking her desire for ownership of him, she shouts his name with a carnal moan as she orgasms in full. </p><p> </p><p>Sparks fly in the back of her eyes as she gives him a bruising slap on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The force of which she hits him makes it impossible for him to keep the semen in his mouth, and he chokes and splutters as it comes pouring out like lava from a volcano. He gags on it, and the accompanying bubbles makes Ghorza laugh maniacally. She takes a finger to rub at her pussy, swirling the semen and vaginal fluids together, and rubs it all over Stoslo’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she basks in the orgasmic afterglow. The incessant pleasure she had felt for the past few hours now makes the muscles in her thighs tighten.</p><p> </p><p>Soon however, she has no reason to continue sitting here. She stands, rolling her shoulders and throwing her hair back. Both elves remain where they are, panting and shivering. Who <em> really </em>won that competition anyway? She technically rewarded Stoslo. Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>Ghorza leaves them. </p><p> </p><p>They’ll clean up the mess. They always do.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh Chief, thank you so much for everything you do for us!” Stoslo happily snuggles into her shoulder, and as she expected, a nasty bruise has formed on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>They’re laying in her bed. Though covered in furs, she uses a silken mattress and velvet pillows. Stoslo and Navarre lay on either side of her as they usually do, limbs entangle as they hold onto her.</p><p> </p><p>Navarre nuzzles his cheek against her arm, sighing dreamily, “You feed and provide for us… you truly are a saint,” she feels him smirk against her skin, “Even if I have to share this lovely life with such a slag.” </p><p> </p><p>Stoslo pouts at the other elf. “You weren’t calling me that when I gave the best blowjob you’ve <em> ever </em>received. You’re the slag, slag!”</p><p> </p><p>When Navarre responds with some inane threat, Ghorza smacks them both on their asses and they shut up after yelping. Much better. In the sweet quiet, she thinks about their punishment for getting annoyingly loud. Perhaps she’ll tie their legs together, and force them to crawl on their elbows for the entire day. That’ll double as exercise <em> and </em> something funny to look at.</p><p> </p><p>Stoslo whispers in her ear, “I’ll show you my appreciation for your kindness, Chief.”</p><p> </p><p>He disappears under the furs, peppering her thighs with light kisses. Navarre, noticing this, decides to do the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>Both men soon reach their prize and Ghorza spreads her legs for better access. She feels their warm breath ghosting across her cunt, and soon there’s a duo of tongues licking her up and down, sometimes fighting with each other to have her pussy to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Ghorza gets comfortable, exhaling heavily as the two elves continue to happily and sloppily eat her out. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, this is the high life.</p><p> </p><p>And this is exactly where her toys belong.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is Ghorza just some evil Mary Sue? You're goddamn right she is.</p><p>If you're wondering where my other series Conformity and Elephant is, well, the answer is that they're still on my google docs. In my haste to delete them I forgot to delete that one Callie/Alex smut piece and now that oneshot is just sitting in ao3 awkwardly, lmao. I want to continue them, since I don't wanna waste 250,000 words and the time I spent on them, but that won't be for a while. My apologies to anyone who was reading them. Life had been kinda weird.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed. Ciao.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177209">Secondhand Elf</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/odilemoon/pseuds/odilemoon">odilemoon</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>